Update:Easter 2018 Holiday Event
Eggstra! Eggstra! Read all about it! It being this year's Easter event. Rabbits, chocolate, and eggs. Plus there are some changes being made to prevent the griefing of Ironman and also to prevent them from abusing special attack mechanics. Changelog ' 29/03/18 - Hotfix: The delay that was added when closing doors within Castle Wars has been altered slightly. Players should now be able to close doors correctly when constantly clicking them, though there is a slight delay to prevent them from being repeatedly shut. 29/03/18 - Hotfix: A message displaying the numbers of bars withdrawn now appears when using the bar dispenser within the Blast Furnace. The experience you would normally receive is now given once this message is closed, rather than when the bars are withdrawn. This means that the Goldsmith gauntlets can once again be switched on the message box to receive the full experience from Gold ore. Another year, another Easter on the brink of disaster. Ever the eggsplorer, you should journey south of Falador to visit the Easter Bunny to start this year's cracking Easter event. Hatch a plan with Chocco to tackle the eggciting crisis, and help kickstart chocolate production in time for Easter. This year's event has it all. Eggstreme highs, eggsplosive lows, plenty of yolks to make you laugh, a hoppy ending, and erm, big eggs. ''Eggsceptional! Ok, that's it for puns. I'm done. The above image is taken from last week's newspost in which we explained the changes we'd like to make, as well as the reasoning for them. In last week's newspost we announced our intention to implement some changes to the Corp cave, and the God Wars Dungeon boss rooms. The changes are unpolled, because we believe they're vital to prevent the targeted griefing of Ironmen, and also to prevent Ironmen from abusing Special attacks performed by other accounts. We announced the changes before implementing them to ensure that your voices would be heard, and we could act on feedback we were provided with. Initially we proposed that the change to the Corp cave be made for Ironmen of the combat level of 50 and over. There were concerns that this wouldn't deter griefing because it's too easily attainable and so wouldn't resolve the issue. With this in mind we've opted to increase the combat level required to enter the cave. There were also concerns that by making this change we'd be setting a precedent of catering to Ironmen. There was also a misconception that there would be two caves visible, which would detract from the immersion of the game. This isn't the case, as it'll continue to appear as though there was only one cave, and you'll enter the cave relevant to your account status and level. We do believe these changes are necessary to Ironman mode, both to ensure the enjoyment of Ironmen, but also to preserve the challenging nature of the gameplay by ensuring that interactions with other accounts can't be misused. '''Corporeal Beast Cave When entering the cave, Ironmen with a combat level of 90 or higher will be taken to an Ironman-only cave. Ironmen below the combat level of 90 will be taken to the same cave as other regular players. This is to prevent low-level Ironman accounts being made solely for the purpose of griefing Ironmen in this new cave. It does mean that any Ironmen with a combat level of 90 or higher will no longer be able to enter the same cave as other regular players, however all other cave functionality (such as teleports) remains the same. God Wars Dungeon The bosses within the God Wars Dungeon will now reset when the room becomes empty. This means that without any players in the room, and provided the boss had taken damage, the boss will reset and spawn again at the usual respawn rate. The Blast Furnace Bar Stock interface has been replaced with the new Make-all interface. A slight delay has been added when closing doors within Castle Wars. The warning which appears when attempting to dive without equipment on Fossil Island may now be toggled not to appear, and may be toggled back on again, by talking to Mairin. We've fixed a few map tiles to the south of Varrock which would force you to walk elsewhere should you attempt to walk on them. Equipping an off-hand item whilst there is a two-handed item equipped, or when equipping a two-handed item with an off-hand item already equipped, the item being unequipped will now land in the inventory slot held by the now-equipped item. See the below example for more information. When you equip something to a slot where another item is already equipped, the game usually puts the unequipped item in the same inventory slot that you’d just freed up. For example, if you equipped a dagger to your right hand, and you’d got a mace equipped there already, the mace would go to the inventory slot where the dagger used to be. However, this didn’t happen for two-handed items. If you’d got a two-handed weapon equipped (e.g. Rune 2h sword), and you equipped a shield, the sword would be unequipped, but it would not always land in the inventory slot where the shield used to be. Similarly, if you’d got a shield equipped, and you equipped the 2h sword, the shield would be unequipped but would not always land in the inventory slot where the sword used to be. The game will now aim to make the unequipped item go to the same inventory slot that you’d just emptied, where possible. So when you’ve got a Rune 2h sword equipped, and you equip a Rune Kiteshield, you should now find the Rune 2h sword goes to the inventory slot where the kiteshield had been. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team